


Shades

by OtacoxPanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtacoxPanda/pseuds/OtacoxPanda
Summary: Soulmate AU where your the color of your soulmate's eyes is the only color that you see. It stays that way until you meet them. But GRUVIA.





	Shades

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AU Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300180) by groanlester. 



Gray wasn't going to lie. He was beginning to hate the shades of blue that he saw each day. He just wanted to know whether or not his clothes were matching, what color his eyes were, but no. All he could see was the endless shades of blue that haunted his every day. His clothes never matched, hence why he decided to not even attempt to pair a shirt with some pants most days and just sit shirtless on his bed, contemplating life. Whoever his soulmate was, he decided, they needed to hurry up soon. "Gray?" He heard his front door open. Which meant Natsu was there. Natsu, who could see in full color and usually brought his girlfriend over to help Gray with basic things that he needed color for, such as getting dressed or doing laundry. Well, Lucy would help Gray, Natsu would make fun of him. But today, Gray really wasn't in the mood at all to do anything. His mood was extra temperamental, seeing as he was tired of spending the last eighteen years of his life in blue. Heck, he didn't even know what colors were. And he couldn't tell them what color he saw, so he was at a roadblock.

"In my room!" He called back, alerting Natsu that he was home.

Natsu poked his head in the door, "Lucy is going out with a friend today and wants me to tag along and you're coming with me," Natsu stated, before plopping onto the bed, "I really don't know why, but then again, I don't think I'll ever understand women."

Gray laughed dryly before hoisting himself out of bed, "So this means I need to get dressed?" He questioned irritably.

Natsu patted his shoulder, "Yup, and Lucy has specific instructions for what you need to wear. She says we apparently have to look "nice"." he grumbled before walking into Gray's closet and chucking out a shirt and pants. "These match." Gray groaned, wishing he could just spend the day in bed, but eventually made his way to the closet and changed into...blue pants and top.

He finally came back out and Natsu led him down the stairs of his apartment and out to the market where apparently Lucy was meeting them and her friend. "What's this person's name?" Gray asked Natsu as they walked.

"Um... Juvia I think?" Natsu said, "I don't know, apparently she just moved here. Oh, there's Lucy. Lu!" Natsu hailed his girlfriend.

"Hey Natsu!" She answered, "Hey Gray!" Then she tapped her friend on the shoulder. The other girl had blue hair and was wearing a dark blue dress with white edges. She turned around and locked eyes with Gray. That's when they both saw the most beautiful thing. Colors flooded their vision, illuminating the market with various colors. Then, Juvia, the blue haired girl, ran towards Gray full speed and tackled him in a hug. 

"Oh my god its you..." She said, holding him tightly, "They all told me that I should give up because you didn't exist. They told me I wasn't good enough for a soulmate..."She muttered into his chest as she hugged him.

Gray smiled down at the girl in his arms, "Well here we are. They were all wrong."


End file.
